


Letters to Shisui

by Aryagraceling



Series: Prompts, Drabbles, and Shorts [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Banter, Diary/Journal, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: “I have something more for you.” I held the book back for him to take. “This is yours now. I kept it for years, and I’m passing it off to the man who loves me.”





	Letters to Shisui

Shisui always knew about the book. He may not have known its contents or why I held it so close, but he knew. The leather-bound volume was kept close to my person because _he_ was as well, and what good was a book of secrets if the person they’re about finds them?

I’d written so many letters to him over the years. From the first stirrings of feelings to today when I stood in front of him under the oak the Naras had so graciously let us use, I’d written. I never was good at sharing my feelings face-to-face. His eyes were disarming, their joyous intensity staggering and making it difficult to _breathe,_ let alone tell him he was the most important person to me.

He’d held my gaze the entire time the priest droned on about duty and holiness, that sparkle I held so dear nearly drawing out a laugh when it was asked if there were any objections. Anyone in the audience knew better than to say a word on our day. That went in a letter as well, the final entry.

 

_Husband--_

It felt so good to finally say it--

 

 _As I write, you’re waiting on the rest of our family to clear. I said my goodbyes when you asked and now I’m waiting, listening to you banter. There’s not a more beautiful sound, I swear. I’m in the lingerie you bought so many months ago and ready for you. I miss you. There can’t be more than twenty feet between us and yet I_ feel _it, the longing._

_May it never cease._

The front door clicked shut, and there were a few less voices raised in the confines of our walls.

_You’re going to come in and look at me with that smile playing over your lips, the one you know I love so much. The one I can’t resist. You’ll take this book--all my love from all our years--and read it to me, because you also know how much I love listening to your voice. It’s like--_

Another few guests left and I shifted on the bed, ass tightening around the plug Shisui had requested I work into myself. _“So you’re ready for me,”_ he’d whispered in my ear before straightening to greet my brother, as if he hadn’t sent every spare drop of blood rushing south. It was our favorite, too, dark crimson and large enough to satisfy me when he couldn’t be in me.

 

_\--you drive me insane on purpose some days. I suppose I don’t mind, as long as you’re there to pay for your sins with that silver tongue of yours._

_They’re almost all gone now, and you’re desperately trying to be rid of Sasuke and his friends. It’s adorable, that you think he’ll listen. He’s even more headstrong than you. I know you want to be with me too, but that’s what you get for not listening to me when I said don’t invite the family to our apartment._

 

I hooked a finger on my bottom lip and closed my mouth, letting my eyes slip shut as my husband actually _shooed_ Naruto out the door, Sasuke following close behind. Just as he knew what I enjoyed I knew how he loved imagining me doing this, teasing him with the thought of my tongue on him. The relieved sigh with the last click of the door was all I needed to hear before hastily finishing the letter and standing at the foot of the bed.

His gasp told me I’d done everything right.

“You didn’t expect _this,_ did you?” I asked. Black fabric lifted from my skin as I slowly spun in a circle, journal clutched to my chest. “Sir?”

“I didn’t.” His silken tone cracked in the middle and my lips lifted at the way he shifted on his feet. I’d unnerved him. He rested a hand over himself before he swallowed hard and took a step toward me. “Did you do as I asked?”

“Yes, sir,” I said, turning and bending over when he directed. One hand splayed on the blankets, and I whined softly as he played with the plug. “I have something more for you.” I held the book back for him to take. “This is yours now. I kept it for _years,_ and I’m passing it off to the man who loves me.”

“Are you, now?” Shisui asked. He straightened and held me close, resting the leather against my stomach as we swayed. “I finally get to peek inside?”

“You can do whatever you want.”

“I want to read it to you,” he said. “Stay here.”

I did as he requested, because I trusted him. I trusted every inch of rope he wrapped around my wrists just as I trusted he would not allow me to sit too long on my knees. The mattress was comfortable enough as he checked the bindings and asked for my words.

He always did know when I wanted to play.

“Let’s see,” he said, thumbing through the pages. “Where to start, where to start…”

“If I could suggest the beginning, sir,” I murmured over my shoulder. “Tell me our story.”

Only turning paper greeted me, the occasional sigh or happy chuckle to break the silence. “All those years,” he whispered, settling behind me on the bed. “My boy kept it a secret for--” one finger, then two, then three traced the outside of my thigh-- “nearly four years. ‘Today’s the day,’ Itachi says. ‘I’m going to tell him I love him.’” His lips skirted the length of my neck as he clicked his tongue. “I don’t remember you telling me that day.”

“I was afraid, s-sir,” I said, hips jerking forward as he wrapped a hand around my cock. “Afraid you wouldn’t say it back.”

“Always so caught up in your own head,” he said into my shoulder. “A good thing we’re unlearning that, hmm? Can you tell me now?”

“I love you,” I said without hesitation. “With every fiber of my being.”

“Good boy, Itachi,” he purred. “Tell me again?”

I did, and he stroked me a few times before pulling off to go back to reading. Teasing touches throughout the day already had me on edge, and with every whisper of his skin over mine I fell further from grace, sanity. “Yes,” I said, head dropping back in pleasure as he began to rock the plug back and forth. “More, please.”

“I don’t think I will,” Shisui mused, ceasing all contact and leaving me wanting as he recited my first admission I brought myself off to the thought of him. A blush rocketed through my entire body when he let out a sharp exhale at what exactly I’d done. “How... _god,”_ he said. His zipper sounded and I bit my lip as his cock hit my bare skin. “You’ve never done that for me.”

“That vibrator’s sat untouched in my drawer since we moved in,” I said with a smirk. “Its replacement is leaking onto my poor garter right now.”

“Shush,” Shisui muttered. He ordered me stay still once more as he shed his clothes and wrapped around me from behind. “That damn piece of lace isn’t going to be the only thing I ruin tonight.”

“Oh?”

The journal hit the pillow, all but forgotten as my husband lavished his attentions on me. Skin to skin, heart to heart, everything faded but the feeling of he and I tangling together. “It’s a beautiful gift,” he said, fucking me slowly with the plug. “And he even wrapped nicely.”

“It’s nothing special,” I said.

“It’s you.” He drew it out and let his hand fall to my ass with an audible _smack._ It smarted, and his teeth closed around my shoulder as I cried his name. “You’re always special, boy, whether or not you’ll believe it.”

“Yes, sir,” I said, pushing my hips back to chase the fullness that disappeared with his disappointed hiss. “I’ll believe it, please--”

“Down,” he ordered.

My body folded to hit the mattress as he reached to the nightstand for lube. It was likely unnecessary--I was nearly _sloppy_ with it at this point-- but as always, Shisui was nothing but attentive. “Fuck me,” I said. I ground my hips into the bed, seeking out anything to keep the sensation alive as he slicked himself. “Hurry, sir.”

“You’re so demanding.” One hand forced my bound wrists higher, and the other guided him to my entrance. “Uchiha Itachi, laying below me and begging.” He slid between my cheeks once and then another time before releasing my hands. “Come to think of it--” the knots fell away and he flipped me under him-- “maybe you should beg to my face.”

“Yes, _I’m_ the beggar,” I teased, hands instinctively reaching to cup his cheeks and bring his forehead to mine. “We both are, aren’t we? Two fools begging for each other. How romantic.”

Shisui huffed a laugh before composing himself and _oh-_ so-sternly looking down on me. “I’m not doing any more begging,” he said. The gaiety in his eyes slowly slipped away, lust taking its place and entrancing me as he rubbed his length against mine. “I’m not.”

“You don’t have to.” I let him go to take the tie from my hair and fanned it over the pillow as he watched. “We’ve done enough over the years, sir,” I whispered as I reached down to lace our hands together and bring our arms above my head. His lips skirted over my throat, warm and supple while my hips lifted to chase his. “Let’s not tonight.”

“Let’s not what, boy?”

“I think--” I let out a breathless sigh as he began to work a bruise into my shoulder-- “you want your Itachi, not your boy.”

A pause was my answer, his movement ceasing as he held me tighter than he had all day. “Yellow? I want...this,” he said when I stopped. “I want to fuck you, yeah. But I want just _us._ The two idiots that stood under the tree today.”

“None of the extras,” I said, and he nodded. “I think I might be able to manage that,” I continued, running my nails lightly down his back as he broke into a grin. “Take me, Shisui.”

“Ohh, baby…”

“Yes?”

“Kiss me.”

I smiled into his cheek before nuzzling against him, holding him close as he relaxed on top of me. His nails bit softly into my sides when I nipped at his bottom lip and I gasped at the small spark of pain. “Shisui…”

“Itachi,” he mumbled, busying himself with the skin of my throat as I reached down for his cock. Every inch of him was toeing the line between lax with pleasure and taut as a bowstring. He jumped slightly as my fingers grazed his sides, and he hiked my leg up around his waist. “Fuck, I love you.”

“You should,” I said.

He pulled back to give me a vaguely miffed look before grumbling and bending down for another kiss. “Should leave you here for that one, jerk,” he whispered. “Plug you back up and make you sit while I have fun teasing you.”

“You’d make it all of thirty seconds before watching me bare myself got you too bothered,” I quipped. “You’re easy to take care of.” I hooked my leg over his back and pressed him down to roll him onto his side so I could grin over. “And I love performing for you.”

“Mhmm.” He slid his hand over my side to tap the inside of my thigh, wordlessly asking me to part them. Shuffling closer, he tucked his lip between his teeth and with the lightest touch, had me nearly shivering with anticipation as he brushed over my length. “You should perform for me tonight.”

Shisui always did enjoy me moving over him.

“Anything for you,” I said softly. He fell to rest on his back and I settled over him, elbows planted over his shoulders as my hair draped around us. “I _did_ wait to wear this for a special occasion, after all.” My hips rolled, and he groaned at the friction. “It’s been sitting unloved in my drawer for so long, Shisui, are you sure you’ll be able to last?”

“Anything for you,” he mocked, reaching for me when I lifted up. “Come back.”

“You said you wanted a show.” I ran both hands through my hair, arching back as his cock jumped against mine. One shoulder strap was beginning to migrate down and I very purposely flicked it off my shoulder, exposing more of my chest when the fabric shifted. “Don’t I always tell you be careful what you wish for?”

“I don’t listen,” he said, waving dismissively.

“There’s your problem,” I murmured. He reached for me again, and I took the questing fingers in mine to curl them around the garter. “I tell you things, and then…”

“I disregard them completely?”

“You listen to the important things.” My mouth curled up as he flushed below me. “But what to do with you now,” I said, walking my fingers up his stomach. “I suppose we’ve waited enough.” I pressed up and guided him to me, settling onto him with a low groan. It was a pleasant stretch and I simply sat there, legs bent and hands plastered on his chest, before he took hold of me again. “No, no,” I said. “You lay back and let me work. You can watch me touch myself.”

“Beast.”

“Lover.”

“Fuck,” he sighed, laying back to the pillows with arms crossed over his head. “You sure you want to draw this out tonight?”

“‘You should perform for me,’” I said, resting a wrist over my forehead as I feigned swooning. “My name is Shisui and I ask for things and then say I don’t need them anymore.”

He snickered and let his head fall to the side, lashes fluttering over his cheeks when I tightened around him. “You know I’ll love whatever you do,” he said softly. His legs splayed, tensing rhythmically as my hands fell to his chest. “We have forever now.”

“We do.” I pulled one of his hands to rest on my side and molded his fingers to the curve of my ribs. We were as two puzzle pieces, his fingers fitting perfectly in the slight hollows to hold me fast. “Look at me, Shisui.”

“Hmm?” he said as his gaze snapped to mine once more.

I pulled his other hand to my hip and lifted slowly, easing nearly off before pressing back down. “I want you to remember this night. I want you to remember how good I am for you--” he _whimpered_ as I did it again-- “and how much I adore you. I want you to read those letters cover to cover and know that I am _yours._ I always have been and I always will be.”

“My little bird,” he said with a smile. He tugged me down to thread his hands through my hair and bring me into a searing kiss. “I always figured you loved me, you know. You lit up every time I walked into a room. That sour face of yours.”

“I’m not _sour,”_ I said, face curling before he pushed me up. “I’m--”

“Bitter?”

“No.”

“Just the slightest bit salty?”

“Husband.”

“That’s right, all yours,” he said. Before I could protest, he’d tucked me in his arms and tossed me to the mattress to smirk down at me. “How will you ever survive?”

“I might not,” I said dryly, jaw dropping in a sigh when he found his way back inside of me. He took me in a warm hand and stroked languidly as I kissed him. “You should pay for that.”

“I’m sure you’ll find all sorts of ways to get me back later.” Shisui moved in me with all the care in the world, took me higher with every whisper of his hand over the lace. Our banter dissolved into soft pants and needy gasps of ‘more, love, I want you.’ The low light cast shadows over his face and I gathered him to me, unwilling to let the spark in his eyes fade in the dark. “I’m here,” he breathed into my throat. “I’m here, Itachi.”

“Harder,” I urged. My hips chased after his hand with each push of him into me and I let go, spiralled into a world of nothing but him caressing my body and taking me the way I needed. Heat curled around every limb to bind me in bliss before it came to a nearly vicious head. The skin of Shisui’s back parted under my nails as I came, his hand working me through every shudder and cry. “Come _on,”_ I gasped. “Come in me, Shisui, _please.”_

My husband hooked my legs over his shoulders and about drove me into the headboard at my request. “Yes,” he said, over and over as his eyes shut in rapture. “Ah--”

_“Shisui…”_

“Hngh-It-Ita-chi,” he groaned. He stilled, his forehead dropping to press against my chest as he began to come down from his own high. “I love you.”

“And I you,” I whispered. I wrapped around him with every limb to capture him, drew him close enough to _hurt_ before he dropped my legs in favor of taking me into his arms again. The back of my thighs were a mess, and I moved to lay on top of him to spare the sheets as best I could. Each breath that rushed into his lungs under my ear was _glorious._ “What?” I asked, pressing up when he began to laugh. “I didn’t think it was that bad.”

“I’m happy,” he said, beaming. “Just... _you._ You.” He threw his arms around my neck and married our lips until I was sure the heavens had fallen to grace the inside of my eyelids. The fabric between us was a sticky wreck, but he held me regardless. “We got married.”

“That’s what people in love do, isn’t it?” I teased. “Propose, marry, spend the rest of their lives taking care of the wise-ass in the relationship.”

“Yup.” He sat up, clutching me, and instructed that I spider around him.

“Wha-Shisui!” I yelped as he stood. His strong arms surrounded me as my legs wound around his hips, anchoring me while he brought me to the shower. He shielded me as I grumbled into his neck and set me down before removing my top and the garter that had slipped down to my knee. “You could warn me next time.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” he asked as he turned the water on, waiting until it was warm enough to place me in it. “I love sweeping you off your feet and now I can do it over and over.”

“Right,” I sighed as I relaxed, leaning back into the hands that ran over me smoothly as the water around us. Without being asked, he began to wash my hair and left me to clean the rest of myself. It was an activity we both enjoyed, Shisui grateful for the chance to serve me and I grateful for the intimacy of having someone I trusted enough not to screw it up. The stress of the day washed down the drain with the evidence, and we remained there until Shisui began complaining about wrinkling fingers.

“You’ll think I’m old already,” he griped.

I reached back to turn the water off and nuzzled into his neck as he wrapped a towel around us. “Mm, you can be my old man, then,” I said. “How’s that for a compromise?”

“Good enough.” He herded me out, settling me against the door frame as he dripped all the way to strip the bed. “Tch. Messy, Itachi.”

“Don’t add to it,” I said, and tossed another towel at him. “I’ll make the bed if you throw them in the laundry.”

I did so enjoy watching him walk away.

“Put these on and drink this,” he said, putting a water bottle and pajamas in front of me. “Are you hungry?”

“Not before bed, love,” I said with a kiss to his forehead. We settled, seated against the headboard with his arms around me. It was warm, safe, and _home_ as he reached to the bedside table for the book once again. “Not sleeping?”

He kissed the side of my head and smiled as he turned the pages. “Be a damn shame to waste the time before you fall asleep,” he murmured. “You wanted me to tell you our story, so I’ll tell it to you until you want me to stop.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and encouraged, be it via kudos/comments/bookmarks or through any of my social media below.
> 
> * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkswithyou)  
> * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4)  
> * [Discord](https://discord.gg/ZkxAX9r) (or aryagraceling#4222 if you're not looking for another server)  
> * [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951), a facebook group for all creators and readers.


End file.
